His and His Alone
by ProfessorHojotheGEN-I-US
Summary: Dio and Jonathan's relationship has always been something strained, something dangerous. But as the two men grow older, as their bodies get the better of them, as their emotions get pulled to the surface, it will take an unforeseen path for them both. And the things they thought they knew will no longer apply, despite what they may try to tell themselves. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: While I'm sure something similar has been written already, I decided to put my own spin on Dio and Jonathan's relationship, taking it to that next level and making it something deeply personal. I have an idea for the ending already, but I'm not gonna spoil it, so I hope you bare with me while I make this journey something, hopefully, enjoyable, haha.

It's rated M for a _reason._ Please keep this in mind while you're reading, thank you.

Dedicated to my dear Hawk of the Month

* * *

**His and His Alone**

**-Chapter 1-**

* * *

It was obvious that Dio Brando had been out to completely take over and destroy the life of Jonanthan Joestar. Well, obvious to only the two men, anyway.

It had started out rough and harsh, with a younger Dio doing all in his power to receive immediate satisfaction at causing Jojo pain and misfortune. Yes, he did so enjoy seeing the man powerless to stop him, powerless to interfere. But he was younger then, and he had to admit, some of his actions had been juvenile at times.

The older he got, the wiser he got. The more he learned how to push Jonathan's buttons mentally rather than physically, learned how to draw out the torture, to enjoy that look on the Joestar's face longer. Perhaps it wasn't a rush of satisfaction like he was used to, but the overall, continuous pleasure of what he was doing was an experience that he did so enjoy. Knowing every day that his actions caused permanent doubts in Jonathan's mind? Oh yes, there was nothing sweeter.

But as time went by, and he deceived his brother with kindness, a part of him actually started to take a liking to the man. And this liking turned into a wanting to control which, presently, turned into a lust and desire to make this man his completely. It shouldn't be hard, Dio would muse to himself. He had taken so much from the man already.

However, Jonathan was growing older and smarter as well. Things that Dio had done in their youth weren't effecting him as much, were no longer provoking the desired response. It was irritating at first; irritating to know that all Dio's work had been for nothing.

This wasn't the case, though.

No, everything Dio had done up until this point only sculpted Jonathan into the man he was today. Everything that Jojo was had been the result of his lighter haired brother's words and actions. And it excited him.

Excited him to the point where he was now infatuated with his dear brother. The way he acted, the way he thought, his philosophies on various topics, and even his body. No, _especially_ his body.

Jonathan Joestar was the only person worthy of Dio's affections, worthy of his lust. At every chance he could get, he would peek at that perfectly toned body. But the act of watching him unbeknownst to his dear Jojo's knowledge, the thought that he was the only one who saw the larger man at his most vulnerable, most sinful, was nothing short invigorating.

**-x-o-x-**

It had become a regular routine for him. To sit in his adoptive brother's closet, watching the other man lie on his bed, read a book sometimes, write in a journal at other times. But what was most important to the man hidden from view in the closet was to watch Jonathan pleasure himself.

Today was one of those days.

Dio stared intently at his "brother," removing his pants in a rush, hands fumbling around boxers and yanking them to the floor. Jonathan's breath was already coming out in quick, husky gasps, cheeks flushing a dark red. The darker haired man grabbed some lubrication out of his dresser drawer and grasped his already evident erection tightly, stroking it fiercely as if he were pinched for time.

The hidden man had to smirk. The two of them not even a few hours back had just finished a pretty intense game of football. It had been raining lightly, causing the dirt to turn into sludgy mud at their feet, staining their clothes and clinging to their faces. Hands fumbled with the ball, fingers ran against palms, thighs scrapped together, bodies collided from the overall slickness of everything. It was more physical than usual, and Dio would be lying if he said he didn't use it to his advantage.

More than once, he caught the young Joestar off guard, running a hand over his back, rubbing his shoulders against the other man's, hands clinging to arms. And the longer they were outside, the more soaked they became. Uniforms clung to chests and legs, identifying the fit from the mediocre body types. And then their was Jonathan. Jonathan, who used to be nothing more than a scrawny youth, was now built like a truck. Muscles rippling through arms and legs, down his back, over his chest.

The game ended in a triumphant victory for the Jojo/Dio side. Cheers were had as the crowd erupted into immediate praise and hoots and hollers. Dio watched as Jonathan said his thanks to the crowd who had gathered around him. Trying to look like a gentleman as he was covered in mud, grass, and murky water. His normally kempt hair sticking in odd angles to his face.

They were all headed for the locker rooms to clean up, and the lighter haired man concocted a wonderful idea.

**-x-o-x-**

"Good game today, Jonathan! We kicked their asses!"

"Aha, yes, we all did really well."

Dio was already in the showers, washing the grime from his body. He had taken his fair share of praise and compliments all the way to the locker room, so it was nice to here a voice he was actually interested in for a change. Feigning kindness could get so troublesome.

A tiny grin graced his lips as he saw Jojo from his peripheral, stripping off his clothes and entering the showers as well. The larger man beamed when he saw Dio standing there.

"Ah, Dio! I was looking for you," the young Joestar smiled widely, taking a position near Dio, "Good game today!"

"Yes, it was rather exciting," Dio paused for a moment, taking in the pleased expression Jonathan was giving him, relishing in the thought that it was going to change here in a moment, "Watching you move out their, Jojo. And I got such a nice view of that tight ass of yours."

Predictably, Jonathan's expression changed from one of happiness to shock and, quickly, to embarrassment. The darker haired man tried to stutter out a few words until pulling his eyes from Dio's to the floor.

The laughter that rang out seemed to echo off of every wall in the room, but if the other members of the team noticed, they didn't say anything. Instead, they seemed occupied with their congratulatory retells of the game and ceremonial butt slaps. Dio's hands ran up along Jonathan's arms and around to his chest, "No need to be embarrassed, my dear Jojo. That was a compliment."

But before Jonathan could offer an input, the smaller man's hands had evacuated his skin and he watched the elegant form leaving the showers, towel already pulled around his hair, "See you at home, Jonathan."

And Dio beat him home with plenty of time to spare. After answering questions from their father and the other keepers of the manor, Dio politely excused himself, saying that he needed to attend to some prior business. They needent know that the business he spoke of was to hide in Jojo's closet, wait for the man to enter his bedroom, and see if his actions had taken any permanence in his brother.

And quite evidently, they did.

The blond haired man in the closet continued to stare, eyes wide, heart beating quicker with every stroke that Jonathan took. He had never seen his dear brother so urgent, so wanting and in need before. Usually, he was very by the book. Quiet, quick, orderly. It sometimes bored Dio, he admitted, to have the same routine. Still, Jonathan was quite the specimen, so he took what he could have.

This time, however, the man on the bed, now rocking his fingers into his ass, moans slipping through his lips loudly, was stirring something up within Dio as well. And in-spite of himself, Dio's hand traveled to his hardening cock, now pressing against his trousers tightly, and released it, matching Jojo's strokes as he watched.

And just when the lighter haired man was getting lost in the bliss of it all, urging himself to keep an eye open to watch the sinful activity before him, Dio's name passed the lips of the man he was watching. And not once, but many times.

"Ah, Dio ...! Dio, Dio, Diooo, Dio ... hnng, ah! Dio, yes, ahh!"

His cock twitched with each call of his name. And every time Jonathan said it, moaned it, gasped it, Dio came closer and closer to release.

Jonathan came explosively; his body shook, his eyes rolled back into his head, his cum spilled over his stomach and up to his chin. And he milked himself for every inch he could take, Dio's name becoming a sloppy whisper, but never completely leaving his lips.

And Dio came at the sight. His seed spilling over his hand and down his fingers. What he couldn't contain dripped down his wrist and into a tiny puddle on the floor.

Usually, after Jonathan was done, he would quietly clean himself up, fix up his clothes in the mirror, and then venture out of his room to continue on with the day. But the same as what had just transpired, Jojo did the opposite. He continued to lay on his bed, his chest rising and falling heavily with breath that was still enjoying the after effects of his masturbation. The shaking now gone, Jonathan sat up breathlessly, staring at his palm that was coated with his essence.

"Ah, I suppose I should take a shower before dinner," the darker haired man said aloud to himself, finally standing up and walking over to the mirror. Dio watched as he looked himself over, a tiny frown playing at his brother's lips.

The hidden man, while wanting to get out of the closet, couldn't help but stare at the nude man who was none the wiser to his presence. His brother's muscles gleamed with his sweat, shoulders moved as he stretched, hair sticking damply to his face. The way his lips were turned in a slight pout, hips perfectly sculpted, ass tight and firm.

Dio chuckled to himself, licking his own cum off of his fingers one by one, "Jonathan, you little slut. I never knew I excited you in such a way." But Dio couldn't hide his feelings for his adoptive brother either. He was the only person worthy of Dio's lust and affection, worthy of feeling his expert hands on his body.

Oh yes, Jonathan was a lucky one.

He watched as Jojo wiped the remaining evidence off of his body, creak the door open slightly, look around quickly, and then sprint off down the hall to the washroom.

Dio laughed more fully when he exited the closet, smile turning into something feral on his face, "Oh, I shall have to use this to my advantage, Jojo."

**-x-o-x-**

At dinner that night, Dio did everything in his power to make Jonathan as uncomfortable as possible. Licking his fingers when he placed certain foods in his mouth, tongue running along lips after taking a drink, shirt unbuttoned more than usual, showing off just the right amount of chest to both entice and tease.

"Jonathan, you sprinted up to your room so quickly, we didn't have a chance to talk! Dio said you both did wonderfully today," George Joestar commented idly, cutting his steak delicately as he tried to get some conversation going.

Jonathan stared at his food, seemingly ignoring his father. Lips were parted slightly, napkin clenched in his hand. He was trying to ignore his adoptive brother sitting across from him, but all the little changes in Dio attitude were subconsciously toying with his mind, and his body was, reluctantly, obeying his urges.

"Jonathan, you've barely touched your food as well, are you not feeling well? ... JOJO?"

The voice was commanding and firm and rattled in his skull before the younger Joestar could comprehend what was happening.

"Ah! Yes, father!"

George leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest as he eyed his son with confusion, "Jonathan, are feeling alright?"

The embarrassment on his face was evident as Jojo's eyes shifted quickly from his father's, to Dio's, and back down to his untouched meal, "Y-yes, I'm fine."

The elder Joestar turned his attention to Dio who merely gave a small shrug, continuing to feign innocence in regards to his brother's bizarre behavior.

"Well, very good, then."

Jonathan's eyes became more glazed the longer the meal went on, face more flushed. If their father noticed, he certainly didn't say anything. And when dinner was done and Jonathan wheezed out a sudden "May I be excused," walking quickly for his bedroom, Dio took the opportunity to excuse himself and follow his brother up to his room.

**-x-o-x-**

Pressing an ear against the door, Dio could hear the familiar panting that filled his ears not even two hours before that. Smile widening, the lighter haired man tried the doorknob to find it, predictably, locked.

"Oh Jojo," Dio sneered, eyes flashing with excitement, "That won't keep me out."

He wasn't an expert at picking locks, by any means, but he did know his way around a latch or two. Finding an object appropriate for his needs, Dio began to pick the lock, door congratulating his work with a celebratory click.

He walked into the room quietly, closing and locking the door behind him. The sun was beginning to set and the setting sun leaked in through the open window, resting on Jonathan's body. The body that was currently leaning on his bed, eyes squeezed shut, hand stroking his erection, ass bouncing in the air.

"Ah, Dio ...Dio, Dio, Dio, hnng."

"Yes, Jonathan?"

The intrusion of a voice who wasn't his own caused the dark haired man to open his eyes suddenly, face becoming an even deeper shade of red.

"Ah! Dio!"

"Oh, please do continue," Dio purred, flipping Jonathan over on his back and bringing his fingers to that tight ass he so loved and brushing his fingers against the entrance.

Jonathan moaned deeply in his throat, eyes closing suddenly from the sensation of foreign hands on his own body.

"B-but, Dio, I," the Joestar tried to explain himself, but when Dio's fingers entered his body, roughly scissoring his ass apart, the sentence turned into a harsh gasp, and Jonathan pressed himself down on the bed, ass wanting more of Dio's expertly moving fingers despite the voice in the back of his mind screaming for modesty.

"Oh, Jojo," Dio hissed the man's name, smile never leaving his lips, "Don't feel so embarrassed. It's alright to enjoy the feeling of my fingers inside your tight, hot ass."

The hand on Jonathan's erection pumped faster, trying to ignite the same feeling Dio was creating. And the larger man's eyes rolled back, body arching in response, and he came.

Dio's fingers removed themselves from his ass as Jonathan panted away the orgasm. He felt them move up his body, twirl around the head of his penis, and continue up to his lips. Jonathan tasted his own cum that was coating Dio's fingers when they passed his lips. He tried to pull away but Dio matched his movements.

"You made this mess, Jonathan," Dio hissed, adding more fingers to the man's mouth, "Now clean it up."

Jonathan obeyed wordlessly, sucking on Dio's fingers, swirling his tongue over the tips. "Hm, yes, taste yourself, Jonathan," the man continued to mock, rubbing some of the seed across Jojo's face with his thumb.

Climbing on the bed, Dio pulled his fingers from his brother's mouth and positioned his own erection, angrily throbbing from being ignored, in their stead.

"Suck."

It was a simple command, but Jonathan looked up at Dio confused, cheeks still stained a deep red. The lighter haired man laughed cruelly, grabbing Jonathan's head and forcing his mouth open, slipping the penis inside, "I told you to suck."

And just like with the fingers, Jojo sucked. He ran his tongue along the shaft, scrapped his teeth lightly along it as well. And Dio ran his fingers through the dark hair, pulling and massaging until, suddenly, he brought Jonathan's head down forcefully, causing the man to take the erection fully in his mouth.

He could feel Jonathan's throat muscles tighten, which only increased the pleasure. The cough that couldn't escape, the tears that ran from his brother's eyes now, all of it added to Dio's sexual fire and he thrust into Jojo's throat, feeling the teeth and the tongue. He pulled out slowly, feeling the saliva coating every inch of his erection.

Jonathan's cough was hoarse and rough, breathing in deeply to increase the air flow to his lungs. Dio relished in the sight; Jonathan's mouth hung open, lips red and swollen, precum clinging to those lips.

He forced the larger man down on the bed, taking the little air he had out of him when his head slammed into the mattress. And then Dio forced his cock into Jonathan's ass.

The scream that followed almost put Dio over the edge then and there. It was so raw, so laced with hidden passion of wanting and desire and pain. Dio pounded into Jonathan's body, filling him completely with his manhood, feeling the walls of the man's body cling desperately to him, urging him to continue. And continue he did.

The man below him squirmed and moaned and moved his body in time with Dio's. The lighter haired man kept his hands occupied by squeezing and playing with Jojo's nipples which grew hard under his touch.

His penis bobbed against his stomach, straining and in need of release. And with Dio hitting _that_ spot over and over and over again, Jonathan knew it wouldn't be much longer. To aid in the process, he began to stroke himself sloppily, body wanting to betray him from the pure delight he was feeling.

"Ah, Jonathan," Dio chuckled between moans of his own, "Yes, touch yourself, you little whore. You like the feeling of my cock in your ass, don't you? It excites you to be under my control, doesn't it? DOESN'T IT, JOJO?"

"Agh, Dio! DIO! Yes! Oh god, yes! P-please ... hnnng, Dio please," Jonathan rushed out, eyes rolling back into his head once again, mouth barely able to form words.

"Please what?" Dio mocked, his own body getting the better of him and pounding deeper and harder into the man beneath him.

"A-ah, please ...!"

"You better use your words, Jonathan. That's no way to get what you want. Do you want me to fuck you harder?"

"Hnng! Y-yes ..."

"SAY IT."

"Ah! DIO! Fuck me, fuck me harder, p-please!"

"Ahaa, J-Jojo. Tell me more."

"Your cock feels so good in my ass, hnng! Fuck me, harder, Dio! Oh god, DIO!"

If he could've, Dio would've prodded more, would've tortured his brother all night, but the way his ass clenched around him with every pound, the way Jonathan whimpered and moaned, the way his body moved beneath him, succumbing to everything and anything he wanted to do to him ... it was too much.

And they came at the same time. The lighter haired man filled the younger Joestar as their screams melded together, mouths hung open in pleasure, lost for words. Dio rode Jonathan's ass to completion, finally pulling out after exhausting himself within the man.

Leaning over the larger man, he looked at the way his fingers had left marks in the skin, how the cum mixed with the sweat, how his lips were parted. The lips that seemed so innocent, that would only utter what a gentleman would say. Those same lips that had been over his cock, calling his name.

And Dio bent down and kissed those lips hard.

Jonathan put up no resistance and kissed back as well as he could. Dio laughed softly once again as he gripped his brother's face roughly, peering down to look into those tired eyes that screamed for his body, his hands, his pleasure.

"For another time, Jojo," Dio whispered, slipping his clothes on and leaving the bedroom.

Glancing back one last time before shutting the door, his eyes met Jonathan's and their gaze held. He had him, Jojo was his now. He could do whatever he wanted to this man, his brother, his lover. Dio had taken yet another thing from Jonathan. Every after this would be a piece of cake.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**End**

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Reviews are always very appreciated, and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I want to thank everyone so much for the positive feedback! Happy to know people are enjoying reading about Dio/Jonathan as much as I am enjoying writing it, haha. This is where the story really starts veering off, but I promise I'm not doing anything crazy and drastic _yet_.

It's rated M for a _reason._ Please keep this in mind while you're reading, thank you.

Dedicated to my dear Hawk of the Month

* * *

**His and His Alone**

**-Chapter 2-**

* * *

Things were not that much different between them. If anything, Dio found himself being a bit more kind to Jonathan. However, this didn't stop him from throwing a few rocks in the Joestar's path through verbal mockings and physical jeers and jests. Still, though, Dio was indeed becoming more infatuated with this man.

Their walk to classes in the mornings were filled with a more pleasant air, not one laced with distrust. And this, in it's own right, caused Dio to smile inwardly to himself. Jonathan was trusting, far too trusting. One night they had spent together, and the large man was a dopey mess. How very like him to be such a hopeless romantic.

Shared glances were becoming more common. Glances that were previously wary, almost distrusting, were now filled with admiration and sincerity. On a few occasions, Jojo had even intertwined his fingers with Dio carefully, making sure no one was around, and then taking the hand fully in his own as they walked down the dirt roads, shy little smiles beaming on Jonathan's end.

Oh yes, it caused Dio great joy to know what he had done, what he was able to accomplish. Jonathan was too easy and, by far, too trusting. All his life, he had gone out of his way to torture the man, and now he suddenly had a change of heart? Oh no, life wasn't that simple.

To Jonathan Joestar, though, it apparently was. It was that easy to forget all the indiscretions someone had caused to your person. Dio knew this was just the darker haired man's personality, though. He supposed he would really have to thank their father for that.

"I'll see you later, then!" Jonathan's voice interrupted Dio's thoughts, causing the lighter haired man to become more in-tune to their surroundings. When they had arrived at school, Dio wasn't sure. But keeping his demeanor in tact, the smaller man turned his full attention to Jojo, smile wide, and purred, "Yes, see you later, Jonathan."

The younger Joestar smiled widely as well and walked down a hallway, giving Dio a tiny wave as he went. Dio, for his part, continued to smile, not breaking his stare with Jonathan, even after the man had turned around and down another hallway into a room.

Straightening his uniform, Dio turned sharply on a heel and began making his way to his own room.

**-x-o-x-**

Commonly, the two men wouldn't wait for each to eat, to leave, to return home. Truthfully, their schedules didn't coincide very well anyway, so whenever they saw each, was when they saw each other. Unless they had practice or a game, of course.

Today wasn't any different. Except today, Dio was curious, and decided to spy on Jonathan for a bit. He was smarter than his peers by far and wasn't worried about their stupidity ruining his grades or anything of the sort. Plus, he didn't usually skip out on his studies, but no one ever said anything if he did.

Packing up his materials, Dio exited the room silently, making his way towards the room Jojo was in from the outside in order to make himself less suspicious. And if he waltzed right into the man's classroom, disrupting everything with his foreign presence, then he wouldn't be very good at spying.

Peeking into one window, his eyes scanned the inner workings until they fell on his prime adjective. Jonathan was scribbling something quickly into a notebook, flipping through some pages, eyes focused in pure concentration on whatever subject he was currently studying.

Dio smirked. Sure, it was Jonathan's impressive body which had, presently, been capturing his attention over anything else, but it was sort of cute in a way ... the way Jojo put so much effort into learning and bettering himself and becoming something of worth. When, in reality, Dio controlled everything: What he was, what he _would_ be.

He hadn't been standing out there very long before Jonathan stood up after packing away his things and made his way for the exit as well.

But instead of going to meet him, the lighter haired man thought it would be more exciting to follow the man. He would have time to talk to Jonathan at home. For now, he wanted to merely watch from a distance. Something he was very accustomed to doing as of late.

Jonathan took the same path home in silence, every now and then whistling or happily greeting someone as he went. Boring, dull, very much Jojo, Dio mused.

"Jojo!"

The voice was high pitched and foreign. Dio slipped silently behind a tree when he saw a figure approach, latching onto Jonathan's arm when it was close enough.

"Oh! Erina, hello!"

Dio's heart paused when he heard the name. Anger flared up immediately within him, hair starting to stand on end, pupils dilating as his pulse quickened. His teeth clenched together tightly, a small hiss forcing it's way out between them.

"How was your day?" Erina's voice was very sweet, extremely and sincerely happy. It made Dio sick.

"It was pretty good," Jonathan's voice replied back just as happily, causing Dio to peer angrily out from behind the tree, "Found out a lot of interesting information today."

Erina's arms were curled around one of Jonathan's as she pressed herself close and laid her head on him as they walked.

Dio's teeth grated together, hands curled tightly into fists. He did not like this woman, not in the slightest. The very sight of her pissed him off. She had been the only person who had given Jonathan some happiness when they were younger, the only person who had enraged the man enough for him to strike Dio. Truly, it had taught the smaller man some boundaries when it came to Jonathan, let him know what buttons he could and couldn't press.

But Erina had seemed to vanish after that, or so Dio had thought. He hadn't heard Jonathan mention her either, so he just assumed that she was out of their life for good.

And yet here she was, and Jojo didn't act surprised to see her, which just increased his anger. He was keeping things from him, that Jonathan. But even in realizing all these things, Dio was still angry to the point of being enraged. His heart pounded harder in his chest, knuckles turning white from the tightness of his fist.

He was jealous.

He couldn't believe it, didn't want to be believe it, but he was, overall, jealous that Erina was hanging on Jojo, treating him kindly, receiving his affections.

Dio wanted to kill her. Slowly.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Jonathan!" Erina waved at the large man as she took off down a different path, smile beaming as she went.

The young Joestar waved back in reply, smile mirroring hers.

Dio slipped undetected from his place behind the tree, quietly moving in shaded areas towards his location, anger still etched in his face. But he wasn't following Jojo.

**-x-o-x-**

Erina walked home quietly, carrying her produce and other perishables in her basket and swinging it a little as she walked. She hummed to herself, lost in her own thoughts. And it was because of this, that she didn't even suspect that someone was following her.

Until a hand shot out and grabbed her arm viciously, pulling her into an alley way, twirling her body around, and, finally, slamming it into a wall. Her eyes grew wide instantly when she recognized Dio, face twisted in an angry sneer. His body leaned over hers, casting a dark shadow, only adding to the initial dark and dinginess of the alley.

She whimpered, trying hard not to make a noise as she stared, horrified, at the man holding her wrists tightly. His fingers dug into her skin, threatening to break it. Pushing them into the building's foundation, bricks scraping roughly against the backs of her hands. Dio's breath was slightly ragged as he, too, glared deeply into the woman's eyes, the red of his iris's seeming to shine angrily.

And, what after seemed like an eternity, Dio's lips curled into a tight smile, breathing out a deep, "Why, hello, Erina."

"D-dio," the woman breathed out, scared that by even saying his name, the man would do something worse.

To her surprise, he only continued to hold her wrists tightly, not making any sort of move to hurt her further. But his random breaks of silence were unnerving, fraying to her sensibilities. And she dared not question the man further, only continue to stare into those cold, hateful eyes.

"Hanging around with Jonathan, I see," the lighter haired man finally spoke again, cruel smile still in place, "That's not a very good idea, is it?"

She didn't respond to his question. Erina simply continued to stare at the man hovering over her, trying everything in her power not to scream out or cry. If she did, the small woman had a passing thought that Dio would kill her. Not throw her to ground or kick her, but very surely kill her.

"Is it?!" Dio hissed, applying more force to the wrists, wrenching her against the wall more tighter still.

Erina didn't attempt to dull the quick scream that ripped from her very core. She could feel the bricks digging into her knuckles, causing blood to drip down her hands and around her wrists lightly.

"I-I don't ... ah! ... I don't understand why you're doing this!" was the reply Erina chose to give instead of an answer.

Surprisingly, Dio released her at this, causing the woman to slid to the ground. She didn't stop the tears from escaping now, putting a hand up to her face to attempt to, at least, shield them from the man.

"Don't come near Jonathan. Don't touch him, don't look at him," Dio began, voice no longer masked with feigned kindness, "and don't even think about him. Are we clear, bitch?"

Erina removed her hand from her face, breath catching her throat when she realized Dio was right in front of her, crouching down to be at her eye level. But she nodded vigorously, her body betraying her with muffled sobs and shakes.

And then the fake smile returned.

Dio reached out a hand and wiped a tear harshly from her eye, "That's a good girl, Erina." The name was hissed, barely spoken. And then he was gone. Golden hair shining as he stepped back out into the sunlight and out of sight.

The young woman let her tears run freely when she was positive her aggressor would not return. Something was wrong with that man, very wrong. She had been assaulted by Dio before, but he was wasn't as large back then and had done far less physical damage. But every time she had been around Jonathan, had shown interest in Jonathan ... that's when Dio was there.

It wasn't right. The whole situation ... it was scary.

"I ... I have to tell Jonathan."

**-x-o-x-**

He made quite clear that he wasn't in a good mood. Slamming the manor's doors open, stomping up the stairs and into his room, not speaking to anyone, even Jonathan.

But when questioned about his brother's actions, Jojo could only shrug his shoulders. Whatever had happened between this morning and now, the darker haired man wasn't sure. And Dio rarely became so angry, so it was obviously something extremely problematic.

Knocking on the door to his adoptive brother's bedroom, Jonathan gave out a slightly worried sounding, "Dio, are you okay?"

There was no reply in return, however. Letting out a sigh, Jonathan gave a quick nod before turning the handle and opening the door slowly, hinges squeaking louder than he remembered as it went.

Dio was sitting in a chair in the corner of his room by his desk, focus on a book he seemed to be reading. The anger from earlier when he had entered the mansion still evident.

Jonathan took a few steps into the room, pausing just beside Dio's bed. He didn't want to get too close, lest the smaller man take out his anger on him.

"Dio," Jojo tried once more, "Are you okay? What happened?"

The lighter haired man flipped a page in his book, voice low as he spoke, "Why were you with Erina today?"

The question took Jonathan by surprise. How had Dio known such a thing? "W-well ... um, I-"

The book slammed closed suddenly, causing Jonathan to go further on alert, body becoming tense, the remainder of his sentence becoming stuck in his throat.

"Jonathan," Dio pressed on, not really caring for his adoptive brothers explanation anyway, "I don't like her. I don't like the way she looks at you."

Setting the book down, the smaller man walked over to Jonathan as he spoke, finally coming to rest before the younger Joestar, hands curling dangerously in the collar of his shirt, "And I don't like the way she holds onto you."

A kiss on the lips, teeth scrapping the bottom one possessively as Dio's left Jonathan's to hover closely, breath floating heavily between them, "She does not know you're mine. And that's a problem."

Jonathan's body shook despite himself, breath becoming shallow as Dio's fingers ran down his arms lightly, "She's ... hn, she's a friend of mine, Dio. Maybe if you talked to her a bit you'd see she's not so bad."

The roaming fingers stopped and gripped tightly onto wrists yet again. However, these ones were indeed bigger, more powerful. And Dio's face changed to utter rage once again, eyes flickering with malice as he spoke, "I don't want to talk to her, I don't want her to talk to you. I don't want her thinking about you late at night while she pretends to be asleep, touching herself, and moaning your name like a whore."

Hand retracted from his brother's wrists and gripped tightly onto his face instead, jaw clenched beneath his fingers, "You're mine and mine alone, Jonathan."

The larger man said nothing as his eyes went wide, redness beginning to creep along his cheeks. Dio yanked his head close to his and kissed him deeply once again, eyes focused on Jojo as the darker haired man squeezed his own shut in bliss.

And after only a few moments, the kiss was over and Dio was heading towards the door, leaving Jonathan to wonder, question, mull over his own thoughts. A silence lingered between them until Dio reached the exit and turned his head slightly, enough to catch his brother in his line of sight, "_Mine."_

**-x-o-x-**

After leaving the man in his bedroom earlier, there was no question that Dio was digging deeper into Jonathan's emotions. Last time, when he had mistreated Erina's honor, he was struck quite violently. This time, Jojo had no words, his facial expression didn't turn to that of anger or hatred.

And to their father's surprise, the man had even declined dinner. For what reason, neither Dio or George Joestar could explain. Dio did have a few assumptions, though. After leaving the lighter haired man's room, Jonathan ventured quickly into his.

While he didn't hide in the closet this time to spy on his brother's actions, Dio had given him a lot to think on. He was his. Those few simple words rendered the man speechless. But what was nice about Jonathan was that he was very influenced by words, by actions. Combining the two had only solidified Dio's message.

And not one protest to see Erina, to talk to Erina. Oh yes, Dio was good.

And even after dinner was long since cleaned up, after Dio had partaken in studying for a bit, Jonathan didn't leave his room. Odd, perhaps. But slipping into bed that night, the lighter haired man didn't give it much thought as he pulled the sheets over his muscular frame.

He had been giving Jonathan a lot to think about lately.

**-x-o-x-**

It hadn't even been a week since the last time they were together in Jonathan's bed. Dio was surprised at his brother's eagerness when he came to him in his own bed late that night. The house was completely silent, everyone was sleeping soundly in their own rooms, unaware of what the two young men were up to.

He heard the click of his door being opened, heard the footsteps as they moved quietly to his bed, heard the faint breathing, trying hard to be silent. Dio turned in his bed to face the intruder, smile forming almost instantaneously when he saw Jonathan standing beside him, eyes turned down towards the floor, cheeks holding a slight blush, lips moving like he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words.

So Dio found them for him.

"Oh, Jonathan, are you lonely?" he whispered sharply, disturbing the stillness of the manor. Jonathan's eyes never left the floor as he nodded slightly, tilting his face down in hopes his hair would shield him from his brother's gaze.

"No need to be so shy," Dio purred, standing from his bed and immediately running his hands up and down the muscular body before him. Goosebumps, shudders of pleasure immediately arouse due to the contact, causing the lighter haired man to chuckle.

Dio slipped his hands under the nightshirt, running his fingers over the already hard nipples. One hand dropping to Jonathan's crotch and brushing over it, feeling the already hardening erection.

The laugh escaped his lips loudly, "Oh, Jojo, you get hard just thinking about me, don't you?" Hands continuing to move and explore, causing the larger man to gasp and whimper quietly, the darker haired man's eye keeping their gaze firmly on the floor, now almost squeezed shut.

A hand shot quickly up from the chest and gripped Jonathan's chin, turning his head roughly to face Dio's. Jojo's eyes widen in surprise, now staring completely into his brother's deep, red eyes, his perfect teeth gleaming in the moonlight.

"Jonathan," Dio hissed, moving his face closer to the larger man's, "You came to me. And I expect you to tell me just what you want."

Each word was emphasized with a kiss, a bite, a pinch from Dio, sending Jonathan's body into a world of built up pleasure, erection pressed tightly against the palm of Dio's hand as he rubbed him.

"I, ah! ... I m-missed you, is all," Jonathan stammered out as coherently as he could, gasps now becoming louder the longer Dio worked on his body.

"Missed me, now isn't that sweet," Dio's voice was mocking sincerity, "Was it you who missed me or ... was it your cock?"

The last word was emphasized with a tight squeeze to Jonathan's dick, dripping in anticipation. His moan was too much to contain and he laid his head in the crook of Dio's neck, fingers gripping wildly onto Dio's own pajamas, pulling the two closer together.

"O-of course ... I, ah, mean me."

"Oh, of course," Dio laughed once more, running his lips over the lobe of Jonathan's ear. He didn't care if Jonathan missed him, didn't care if his prick was the only motivation. The thing that was getting Dio going was the knowledge that Jojo was so eager and ready to give his body to him. It was exhilarating, to hold this man in his arms, to make him scream and squirm. Obvious, that his words from earlier were taking hold of his dear brother.

Fingers ran their way down a cheek, over a chin, and finally, they gripped their brother's neck in it's entirety. Jonathan choked, breath hitching in his throat as he reached a hand up to grab Dio's wrist. But it merely stayed, didn't try to pull the offending hand away.

"Hmm," the lighter haired man mused, pushing the Joestar down onto the bed, "Who would've pegged you for a masochist?"

Jonathan merely gasped as Dio's fingers curled harder around his throat. But Dio could feel everything: the heartbeat, the strangled cried, the trapped moans. And the way Jonathan's lips were parted, tongue lolling, only added to his eyes, those deep, blue eyes which were glazing over, rolling in their skull.

And there were flickers of Erina that smeared across Dio's vision. A vision of him choking Erina as well, watching as the life flickered out of her eyes. Until he heard Jonathan's voice, heard the man's gurgling, and he focused on that face. The face of the man who was too trusting.

Dio held Jonathan's life in his hands. Quite literally. Jojo trusted him enough to let Dio control his slip between consciousness and reality. And the man was getting off on this?

It only made Dio harder.

When the pants had been removed, neither man was sure. But the smaller man didn't stop to contemplate this as he pushed his arousal roughly into Jonathan's ass, feeling the man tighten around him in immediate pleasure.

This time, a gasp did escape the man's lips and a moan followed soon after. Dio's fingers rubbed the neck, feeling the tendons as his body thrust forward over and over again, growing ever harder by the way Jojo's lips mouthed his name. And no sooner had Dio released the man's neck did his brother come, a strangled moan, from the deepest reaches of his throat and belly, poured forward, filling the somewhat quiet room with noise and the dirtiest kind of lust.

Jonathan's hips bucked down onto Dio's penis, causing the man to follow and come not much later, once again, filling him with everything he could. Dio, for his own part, couldn't help in pushing out a "Jojo!" that was so deep and laced with passion, surprising even his own ears when he said it.

But it mattered not. Because when he saw Jonathan lying beneath him, used and worked, mouth still parted as breath escaped it raggedly, marks from his fingers burning red on the man's neck, eyes transfixed completely on his, it was bliss.

"Oh Jonathan, you are a pretty little thing," Dio commented out of breath, reaching his head down to cover the other man's lips with his own.

"D-dio, ah," Jonathan gasped, enjoying his brother's tongue running over his lips and through his mouth, "I ... love you."

The lighter haired man was caught off guard. Stopping the kiss, he looked directly into Jojo's eyes for the signs of a joke or, perhaps, he had misheard him. But those eyes, those damn, loveable blue eyes ... they stared at him with conviction, with complete seriousness.

Dio leered at the man before pulling him into a hug, fingers now curling into the large, muscled back and into the messy, dark hair. Staring at the star shaped birthmark, Dio almost choked out a laugh before whispering back, "I love you too, Jojo."

And how he did so love his brother. His lover. _His_ Jonathan Joestar.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**End**

* * *

A/N: Okay, I really do like Erina, I'm just trying to make unnecessarily mean conflict, haha. Reviews are always very appreciated, and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the horrendously long wait! I was really trying to make this chapter into exactly what I wanted, so I didn't want to write it until I was positive on how I wanted it to be, haha. Nevertheless, please enjoy!

It's rated M for a _reason._ Please keep this in mind while you're reading, thank you.

Dedicated to my dear Hawk of the Month

* * *

**His and His Alone**

**-Chapter 3-**

* * *

It hadn't been easy, and it hadn't been quick. But when Jonathan came to Dio that night in his room, told him he loved him, gave himself completely over to the man, the adoptive Joestar knew that he had won.

And it felt _amazing._

Dio was very good at hiding his emotions, letting only the one's he chose surface. But even he couldn't hide the smile that was crawling at the corner of his lips. It was a controlling, possessive smile, yes, but it held a hint of pure happiness.

For the first time in his life, the smaller man was actually … happy. Everything was coming together much better than he had anticipated. And soon, so very soon, he would have everything.

"Morning, Dio!" a voice called out from behind him. It was chipper, very happy.

"My dear, Jonathan," the blond haired man's voice was light, "Good morning."

Jojo jogged briskly up to Dio's current position and slowed himself to be able to walk better beside the young man as they made their way to classes. No words were spoken between the two as they traveled, Jonathan making small greetings to others as they passed.

But it wasn't until they passed a smaller group that Jonathan, tentatively, brushed his fingers against Dio's, intertwining them sloppily. The smaller of the two men merely chuckled, "Jojo, if you wanted to hold my hand," fingers gripped together more firmly, and Dio could feel the heat from Jonathan's palms warming his own, "all you had to do was ask."

The darker haired man forced out a small laugh, clearing his throat as he did so. Red eyes turned to gaze into deep-blue ones, causing Jonathan to force his head forward and down, a large smile clearly plastered there, even through the deep crimson of the man's now reddening cheeks.

Dio couldn't hold back his own smirk as he watched Jonathan's reaction, watched the way he looked so genuinely happy with that big, dorky grin on his face. To think, this man could beg and plead dirty, dirty things to him at night, and act naïve and innocent during the day.

However, neither man was prepared when they heard an almost silent gasp in front of them. Turning his head to the source nonchalantly, Dio's smile almost increased two-fold.

It was Erina.

The larger man's voice immediately caught in his throat, fingers losing their grip in Dio's hand as they tried to squirm away. The lighter haired man, however, would be having none of that.

"Oh, Erina," Dio's voice hummed with venom, a fake happiness clinging to her name, "So good to see you this morning! And, oh, come now, Jonathan, don't be rude."

Jonathan's fingers continued their dance in Dio's tight grip, face becoming even redder, voice obviously failing him as he didn't say a single word.

"Don't worry," the adoptive Joestar continued, sun now gleaming off of his teeth, brightening his wicked grin, "He's just shy."

Patting the defeated hand with his free one, Dio pulled Jojo with him as they walked past Erina. The deep crimson of Dio's eyes never leaving the clear, blue ones of Erina's.

His etched with a twisted humor, hers colored with a sick sense of dread and fear.

**-x-o-x-**

Jonathan was silent the rest of the way to classes, but Dio didn't mind. The smaller man did so love causing Jojo mental anguish and the like, but doing it to other people was almost sweeter. The fear, the pain, the betrayal, the disgust. It was always so easy to read the emotions of others through their expressions, and Dio was the master of doing so.

And considering he caused the plethora of emotions, it was even more satisfying to see them in person. Especially when it came to Erina, whom he harbored an extreme hatred for. Down to her core, her sickeningly sweet core, Dio detested everything she was. Her entire existence was repulsive to the young man. But knowing that her anger and rage and everything else she poured forth through her gaze earlier was caused by him was so incredibly worth it.

Even as he took notes, the light haired man's concentration was not there in the classroom. He wanted Jonathan, _needed_ Jonathan. And oh, how he longed to fill his mind with doubt later. About thoughts of Erina and how awful she was, about how much of a naughty boy he was being, trying to halt their hand holding.

And he paid no mind to his fellow classmates as he left for rugby practice that afternoon. Tormenting Jojo there would be very satisfying.

But upon making it to the locker rooms, he noticed his brother's locker was empty. No school bag, no proper school attire, nothing.

"Yeah, it's strange," Dio heard one of his more unsightly teammates saying, "He left with that girl pretty early, didn't even tell me where he was going."

"Weird, that's not like Jonathan to skip practice."

Dio's heart caught in his chest. Breath halted in his throat as he continued to listen, teeth beginning to grind together tightly.

"But did you see her?! She sure was pretty!"

"True, true! I guess I'd skip practice too if a cute thing like that was yanking on my arm, haha."

One of the locker doors slammed harshly, an intense ringing bouncing through the locker room. All conversation stopped as attention focused to the source of the sound.

"D-dio!" one of the young men gasped, "Scared me there, man! What are you do-?"

The lighter haired man's hand clamped tightly around the other players wrist, twisting it and squeezing it as soon as they contacted.

"Where did they go?" Dio's voice was angry, rough.

"W-who?!"

"Jonathan," the livid man nearly screamed, voice booming.

"He, ah! He went towards the river!"

And in a flash, Dio was out of the room. His legs carrying him swiftly as he made his way to his destination. Elbows removing anyone who was in his path.

"How dare she," red eyes burned with intent, eyebrows drawn together dangerously, "That bitch … that _bitch!_"

**-x-o-x-**

"Please, Jonathan!" Erina's voice was frantic as she continued to pull Jonathan with her as she spoke in a high pitched whisper, eyes darting around everywhere, fearful, "Please, Jonathan, I …!"

"Erina," Jojo pleaded, trying to get her to slow down and explain herself, "You have to tell me what's wrong. Please! Where are you taking me?"

The young woman spun herself around within that instant and clung desperately to Jonathan's shirt, tears forming in her eyes. And as she gripped to his clothes, fingers threatening to tear the fabric, Erina's voice squeaked out a quiet, "You have to stay away from Dio."

Jonathan could only stare dumbfounded at Erina as she continued to plead and beg. Finally, he grabbed her wrists lightly and withdrew her hands from his chest, bringing them down between them.

"Why, Erina?" the young Joestar began, trying to keep the woman calm, "What happened with Dio?"

Catching her breath, the air around them seemed almost too still as it held an eery silence. Even the river seemed oddly quiet as Erina wiped the forming tears from her eyes, determined to tell Jonathan what was on her mind.

However, her voice stayed nearly silent as she finally continued, "Please, Jonathan, I … I don't know what Dio's up to, but … there's something wrong with him. Something really, _really_ wrong with him!"

Jonathan's eyes stared with worry at Erina, not being able to predict what she was going to say. But he was scared. He cared for Dio more than anyone else in the world. It had happened fast and it had happened _hard_. And he knew his adoptive brother had ill intentions, knew he wasn't the kindest person … but there was something about him that Jonathan adored and wanted desperately to protect.

The way Erina was acting, however …

"He's going to hurt you, he's-!"

"I'm going to what, Erina?" the voice seared through the already uneasy atmosphere, causing the young blonde haired woman to scream and grab desperately to Jonathan's chest once again.

He could feel her shaking against him, feel her tears staining his shirt, feel the absolute fear in her situation. It was making him nervous, and Jonathan, too, began to shake as well.

Dio's boots crunched roughly over the dirt rode as he made his way down the hill and through the grass to the river bank where the two were standing. His voice held no laughter, no mocking. As he spoke, it was dark, almost evil as it seemed to chill the very air around him.

"I'm going … to ... w_hat?_" the question was posed again, but this time, Dio had wrenched Erina away from Jonathan, hand wrapped tightly around the girl's throat. Fingers wasted no time in gripping tightly, immediately cutting off air supply.

Jonathan leaped quickly into action, however, and wrapped his arms around Dio's shoulders, yanking his brother away from the young woman and successfully causing him to lose his grip and release her.

Dio, however, didn't squirm in Jojo's arms as he continued to pierce the girl was his gaze, his expression even angrier than when he had first shown up.

Her throat struggled to take in air, causing her to cough immediately when the coolness ran around the pained interior of her wind pipe. Yet almost foolishly, she found the words to speak.

"Leave, ah … leave Jonathan alone."

Dio's eyebrows narrowed dangerously for a mere moment before he broke out into uproariously laughter.

"And why would I want to do _that_?" Dio hissed the last word as a command, eyes wide and frantic as his mouth formed into a devilish grin.

"You're going to hurt him!" Erina screamed, trying to negate the sounds of the other man's laughter, "I don't know how or when, but … but you're going to hurt him! M-maybe even kill him!"

"Kill him?" the deep voice repeating, mocking, "But Erina, why would I want to kill the man I love?"

The silence that filled the air was heavy.

"L-love …"

Dio's laughter continued once again, releasing himself from Jonathan's grasp and making his way slowly over towards the small woman who looked even tinier from her spot on the ground, clutching her legs to her chest, eyes wide as she stared at the ground.

"You couldn't … possibly … no, no ..."

"Oh, Erina," the lighter haired man's charm was back, voice regaining it's cocky air of dominance, "Did you think he loved you? How very sad."

"He doesn't love you," Erina's voice hissed out, standing up shakily, but nevertheless, keeping her eyes fixed firmly on Dio, "How could he? You're a monster."

"Stop it," Jonathan's voice was quiet, shaking.

"Oh, a monster, am I? You're the one who dragged him out here, trying to fill his head with lies. Just admit it, Erina. You're jealous! As you should be. Because you're not the one who has him in your bed every night. Moaning, screaming your name in absolute pleasure!"

"Liar! How could I ever be jealous of something as disgusting and hateful as _you?!_"

"Stop it … now," the darker haired man's voice was louder now, but still lost to the torrent of insults.

"Erina, just accept it! You're a lonely, hateful shrew! Jonathan will never love you, and how could he? Someone so plain and boring and _pathetic_ as you. He deserves so much better. Like, say … _me._"

"I would hate to win whatever contest presented _you_ as my prize, _Dio!_"

"Stop it!"

Jojo's shout rang out loudly, voice bellowing, causing the two blonde haired youths to turn towards him sharply, mouths hung agape slightly.

"Both of you," the young Joestar continued, expression angry as his eyes narrowed and fists clenched together. His chest rose and fell harshly as he breathed, trying with all his might to not let his emotions get the better of him, "I am not a thing, and I am no one's property."

"Well, no one thinks you are, darling," Dio tried to interject, only to be silenced by his brother.

"Then stop treating me like I am!"

The command was stern as Jonathan held firm, breath now coming out in quick gasps between clenched teeth.

"Jonathan, I … I just want to help you!" Erina added meekly, voice timid.

"I don't need your help," the larger man replied, turning from both of them, "I just … I don't want anyone … to help me."

"Jonathan, please!"

The slap connected before anyone could fathom what was going on. Erina was forced back, eyes wide, as she held both hands to her quickly reddening cheek. No one spoke a word as Jonathan kept his arm outstretched, hand held in a firm, open position.

The young Joestar pulled his hand close to his chest, eyes wide. He stared at his hand, felt the small throbbing on the back of his palm. And he began to feel the anger returning to him again, building up in his chest, threatening to release itself.

Dio just happened to be on the receiving end this time.

"Well, well!" the adoptive Joestar's voice was crisp, malicious as it spoke, "Looks like Jonathan has made his choice."

But when he tried to take Jojo's hand in his for the second time that day, the other man simply shoved him away, backing away with heavy feet.

"No," Jonathan's voice was shaking again, "Don't … touch me. I don't want … you to touch me."

"Jojo," Dio's voice trailed off as he watched the man turn his back on him.

It was in that instant that Dio felt truly, honestly afraid. His world was beginning to crumble around him. Everything he worked for, everything he was working towards. Shaping Jonathan into something perfect, molding him precisely … it was falling apart. And his heart ached deeply as he watched this man, his lover, walk away from him, deny him his affections. And he couldn't believe it.

Jonathan's fist shot out and punched the drying bark of a tree, causing the tree to quake and leaves to fall briskly to the ground. Before anyone could say another word, the larger man took off running. And it wasn't until he was out of sight before Dio reacted at all.

His own fists clenching now, Dio turned sharply to where Erina had been standing. But her face wasn't even concentrating on Dio. It was simply staring at the ground, skin pale as tears fell gingerly from her eyes as she continued to hold her cheek, not saying a word.

Dio wanted to kill her, wanted to beat her lifeless corpse into the ground, drown her in the river, make her scream useless words of apology … but he didn't.

Instead, his knees gave way and he fell towards the earth. And he watched over the path Jonathan had taken, replaying in his mind over and over from the very moment Jonathan, his dearest brother, his lover, his everything in this world … had walked away from him.

"Damn it," fists slammed hard into the soft grass beside the river bank, making a dull thud, "_Damn it._"

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**End**

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! But the next wait won't be as long, I promise, haha. Thank you so much for reading! As always, reviews are super appreciated, and I hope you're continuing to enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Another long wait, my apologies!

It's rated M for a _reason._ Please keep this in mind while you're reading, thank you.

Dedicated to my dear Hawk of the Month

* * *

**His and His Alone**

**-Chapter 4-**

* * *

The days seemed longer and darker now. There was no more laughter in Dio's heart, no more foolish feelings of happiness or joy. Jonathan had erased them, he, himself, had extinguished them that day by the river. That very night he went to his room and held himself on his bed. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't; he couldn't bring himself to cry when he had sparked these actions to life in the first place. But, no … Erina, she was also to blame. If she had just left well enough alone, Dio wouldn't be in this predicament.

Jonathan was quiet. He barely spoke to anyone at all anymore. Not to his classmates, not to his father, and certainly not to Dio. The blonde haired man himself even tried to feign uncaring, act like he wasn't at all upset that Jojo wasn't speaking to him. But the sadness and perplexion quickly turned to anger within him. Jonathan Joestar was still his, but now it was all a matter of when. He didn't care if his adoptive brother loved him or not. He would have him. He _owned_ him. And if he had to force him into his arms night after night, force his body to obey, force those bright, blue eyes to focus solely on him even if he hated it … then so be it.

But the young Joestar didn't act upset so much as he seemed sad and distant. The thing Dio seemed to miss the most, oddly enough, was that happy, naïve smile of his. When he'd whisper words of seduction in his ear, when Jojo would hear a particularly good joke, when they'd have a good rugby practice. It was practically tattooed on the man's face. Yet now … Jonathan's mouth was always drawn down in a sad, distant frown. His eyes no longer gleamed with life, sparked with any sort of passion. He looked like a shell of his former self, merely guided through life with heavy steps.

And that, Dio often concluded, was what made him most upset. It was Erina. Erina had brought upon these feelings of self doubt, of loathing, of sadness within Jonathan. If she had only not interfered not once, but twice. If she had taken away his brother's heart, his very spirit, then she would be receiving a visit from him again, but this time, he would extinguish her life quickly and painfully.

"That bitch," seemed to become the lighter haired man's favorite phrase as he made his way down Ogre Street, the dim light from a flickering street lamp his only guide. Snow fell lightly as his boots crunched harshly on the cobblestones beneath him, face reddening as random flakes of snow melted on his cheeks and nose. Mouth drawn into a dry frown, Dio's plan was put back into motion. To get Jonathan back, he would have to take everything and everyone from him.

"I will have him," Dio hissed angrily to himself in his mind as he stepped around a darkened corner, street lights no longer able to reach him, "Even if we are the last two people on earth and he hates me for it. Even if I have to force him to love me again. Jonathan will be _mine_."

**-x-o-x-**

"Father, are you feeling better today?" Jonathan's voice was heavy as he entered his father's room, noticing that Dio was sitting soundlessly besides the bed in a chair, seemingly immersed in a book. An empty glass of water and the empty contents of his medicine sitting on a small tray.

George staggered into a sitting position, releasing a series of heavy coughs as he did so. Jonathan took action and immediately went to his father's side, resting a large hand on his back, eyes filled with worry. The lighter haired man peered over his book to glance at his larger brother, eyes sad, tried. Arms taking the full weight of their father as he held him into a more comfortable sitting position.

"Fine, fine," George managed to sputter finally, catching his breath, "Must've had a dry spot in the back of my throat, haha." His laughter was tired and forced, both young men could tell, but Jonathan forced a tiny smile for his father's strength regardless.

"Ah, truly. Have you been taking your medicine?"

"Bah! Medicine," the older Joestar stared at the empty contents on the dresser, "I'm taking it, of course, but I'll be back to full strength in no time! Just a silly bug, is all. Don't worry so much, Jonathan."

George put a pale hand to his son's face, trying to ease the obvious concern that was etched upon it. Jonathan squeezed his eyes shut and gripped his father's hand tightly within his, body beginning to shake as tears began crawling into the corners of his eyes.

"Jonathan … son," their father's words were calm but not devoid of worry. Even Dio had long since put his book aside, watching as Jonathan's emotions boiled to the surface.

"I … I'm sorry," was all the younger Joestar could choke out before releasing his father's hand and walking quickly from the room.

George, eyes reflecting the sadness in his son's, turned to Dio who nodded with understanding and went to follow his adoptive brother. His smile spreading wider even before he got to the door frame.

**-x-o-x-**

He found Jonathan in a dark hallway in a fairly unused part of the house near the library. But it was one of his brother's favorite places and where he commonly did his research, so his first instinct was to check there.

The large body was pressed firmly against the wall, back shaking the foundation as he put all his weight on it. A hand was griping his face harshly as tears peeked their way out from the back of his palm and fingers and ran down his skin. Mouth was open in anguish as small gasps and choked cries crawled out of it. His free hand was also held firmly against the wall, supposedly helping to support the large legs that were shaking beneath him.

And just for a moment, Dio's eyes flashed with mirrored sadness for the man until he cleared his throat and shortened the space between them.

The hand was removed quickly from Jojo's face, eyes wide with confusion and stained with tears, "D-Dio?"

The smaller brother said nothing as Jonathan tried to regain his composure and slip past him, but he was not so lucky when Dio shot a hand out and grabbed his wrist tightly, forcing the darker haired man to come to a halt. But Jonathan did not fight, didn't get angry. Instead, his legs gave out from under him, and he slipped down to the floor. Free hand, once again, clenching his face, eyes freely producing tears that fell unabashed to the floor between his fingers.

The lighter haired man stared at his brother for an eternity, watching him shake and sob on the floor. Eyes unreadable, mouth pulled into a tight line, his hand began to tighten around the wrist. Jonathan seemed so small like this, pooled on the floor. His sobs were quiet, but they entered Dio's mind and body like freight train. Once again, his whole world was Jonathan. It was just him and his brother, _he_ was the only one who could save him. But, oh, how he wanted him to feel pain for what he had done to him that day. He wanted to break every bone in his wrist, wanted to see the tears flow more fully from his brother's eyes as he screamed and wailed and pleaded his name over and over and _over_.

But instead, he bent down and took the larger man in his arms. Wrist now free, Jonathan wasted no time in curling his hands in Dio's back, pulling him closer to him, sobs louder now, but becoming muffled in his chest.

"He's dying, Dio," Jonathan's voice reverberated in Dio's chest as the lighter haired man wrapped his arms around Jojo as well, one hand running fingers through his hair as he pet him lightly.

The young Brando smiled to himself dangerously as he watched his hand stroke through his adoptive brother's hair, fingers playing with the dark, uneven strands. And Dio's mind raced with excitement; of him buying the poison and slowing killing their father, watching Jonathan's heart break into nothing, watching the despair of those around him as Jonathan gave in and became his. It was evil, deliciously evil.

Dio's hands clutched Jonathan harder, "It's okay, my love. I will always be here for you, do you hear me?"

The larger of the two held his face up slowly, and blue eyes met red. Tears still ran from them, but slower now. Lips were moving with unspoken words, and if Dio wasn't trying to prove a point, he would've taken those lips in his own and ravished them until they were red and used and whimpering his name. But he had to stay on track, had to follow through with his plan. He loved Jonathan with all his heart, this much was obvious, but he couldn't disrespect Dio Brando without suffering some consequences. It would be a hard truth for Jonathan to realize, but then again, if the lighter haired man wasn't pulling his strings from time to time, really fraying his nerves, then his brother's love and adoration wouldn't be nearly as sweet.

Once again, the smaller man took his brother into his arms, pressing his face into his chest, and smiled, lips curling possessively over glinting teeth, "Only me, Jonathan. Only me."

**-x-o-x-**

Tiny feet made their way as quietly as possible over a snow covered street. The lights from the street lamps were dim and unhelpful, but the young woman tried to stay as close to them as she could, gripping onto them for mental strength. Her blonde hair was tucked neatly into a cap, body bundled up in a coat that gave her a tad more presence.

Erina's body shook as she followed the same path Dio had taken through the unusual territory of Ogre Street. After the day near the river, the small woman was convinced with even more conviction that Dio was planning to do something awful. And after following him here, even after betraying her own mind screaming at her to retreat, she had learned that she was correct.

Poison. Dio had bought quite a bit of poison. What he had said to the store owner, she couldn't quite hear. But she had seen the contents, seen the transaction, seen that sadistic smile on the young man's face as he tucked the evil into his pocket and left. But she hadn't confronted him then, that would just be foolish.

She ran back, careful not to intercept Dio, and immediately went to the library, focusing all her attention on learning of the drug and it's antidote. It had been a few days, but Erina was finally confident that she knew exactly what she needed to do.

"I won't let you take Jonathan away," her voice was tiny as she spoke, breath forming in front of her as she spoke into the crisp air, "I won't let you hurt anyone else."

And then there was a crunch of snow behind her, and then three, and then too many to count. Heavy footsteps began to get louder behind her as the young woman's breath caught in her throat. Spinning around quickly, holding a street lamp for balance, Erina gasped.

A large group of men were encroaching upon her position, their leader a man with a large fluff of blonde hair exploding out from under a small top hat. His eyes held an intense glare as he ran, suddenly shining over with confusion for a moment before skipping to a halt, raising a hand up to alert the others to stop as well.

"What's this?" the voice cut through the sudden silence, causing Erina to grip the pole more tightly as she watched the man walk closer to her, removing his hat as he did so, "A woman? What are you doing out here by yourself, my dear?"

Erina's eyes scanned the expanse of people that were nearly surrounding her. Men of different ages, sizes, ethnicities. She mused to herself that it was most likely a well put together street gang. And although she was scared, although she just wanted to run away, she held her ground. Clearing her throat, she spoke, "I need to find the medicine shop. I am looking for some antidote. A friend of mine is in serious danger, and I fear if I don't get this to him soon, he … he may die. And I need to make things right."

Murmurs began to grow amongst the crowd. And with them, came jeers and insults and sexual jabs. But the young woman ignored them all and took a few steps closer to the gang's leader, holding up her head as she did so, "P-Please … I don't mean any trouble."

"Madam," the voice grew softer now as the man approached, removing his hat and kneeling on one knee in front of her, "It was very brave of you to come here by yourself. You have a strong spirit. And I, the ever helpful Speedwagon, will see to it that you get exactly what you need!"

The smile spread across her face before she could stop herself, tears of relief forming in her eyes, "Oh! Thank you so much!"

Standing, Speedwagon mirrored her smile and replied, "Of course! Anything for a lady and her noble quest!"

Erina's eyes became focused once more as she led her new ally and herself to the drug store, "You won't win, Dio. I won't let you."

**-x-o-x-**

George Joestar was a resilient old bastard.

The poison was taking far too long to take hold on him, and he continued to cling to life in his bed. The coughing grew worse, yes, but he still had a living spirit in his eyes. And every day when Dio brought him his "medicine," those damn eyes, much like Jonathan's, would gaze at him happily, with resolve. But they weren't Jojo's eyes, and their adoptive father certainly wasn't his brother, and the young Brando wouldn't be having any of that. He wanted only Jonathan's eyes staring at him like that.

Dio had decided that the best course of action now would be to kill him directly and get it over with. Of course, he would have to make it look like an accident, have to do something that would make no one suspect that it was him behind it all.

A few days earlier, the young man had stumbled upon Jonathan's research in the library and came across the stone mask, sitting haphazardly amongst a pile of papers and other research materials. It wasn't like his brother to be so messy with his work, since he kept fairly quiet about the whole thing, so Dio took at as an opportunity to explore. Since his dear brother was so preoccupied with caring for their father as of late, surely he wouldn't notice that Dio had slipped that stone mask carefully under his coat, making off with it.

He knew what the stone mask could do, what strange powers it possessed. They would blame it on morbid curiosity, surely. Investigators, the police, the residents of the manor, even Jojo would be forced to believe that George Joestar had let his curiosity get the better of him and had tried the mask for himself. It would be called a suicide, and no one would be the wiser.

Dio's smile widened as he walked up the staircase elegantly, poison in one hand, other grazing over the finished wood frame of the paneling. The stone mask was tucked neatly into his coat, hidden from view.

Rain was beating lightly on the windows, outside the wind blew steadily through the trees. The adoptive Joestar mused that today would be a wonderful day to die, the atmosphere was just too perfect. Out of the corner of his eye, when he reached the top of the staircase, he saw the large form of his brother approaching him. And with a coy smirk, Dio purred lovingly, "Jojo."

Jonathan smiled in return, tiny and shy, "Oh, are you going to see father as well, Dio?"

"Yes, I am," the smaller of the two responded, setting his contents down on a side table to give himself a free hand. He had to do it today, he _had_ to kill George Joestar _today_. And as much as he would have loved to watch Jonathan's face contort in anguish and despair as he killed their father, he decided that the best course of action would be, rather, to have no witnesses. He didn't want to break Jonathan completely, after all, just toy with him a bit.

He pressed his body up against his brother's hungrily, slamming them both into the wall. Jonathan's breath hitched in his throat, surprised, at the sudden contact, but had no time to process the situation before Dio's lips clamped onto his in need and want. The smaller man's teeth scrapped across lip and tongue, sucking and tasting his brother completely. Trying his best to keep pace, Jonathan opened his mouth eagerly and began prodding his tongue against Dio's.

Both men moaned deeply, each feeling the other's voice echo deep inside them. The young Joestar was more susceptible to this as his hands immediately crawled up Dio's arms, fingers digging into the fabric around his biceps. His eyes squeezed shut as saliva dripped from both mouths, clinging together. And then he felt Dio's fingers in his mouth as well, holding his mouth open.

But there was a foreign sensation on his tongue. Something tiny and round, but tasteless. Dio's tongue took no time in battling with Jonathan's, forcing the tiny object down his throat. And instinctively, Jojo swallowed, mind immediately going on alert when he felt the situation take an unforeseen turn.

The hands gripping the fabric held tighter now as both men pulled away from each other, Dio's smirk in stark contrast to Jonathan's surprise and concern.

"D-Dio, what …?"

"I'm sorry, Jonathan," Dio hummed darkly, smile growing ever wider, "but I can't let you come with me."

The ground found him quickly, as Jonathan realized he was gripping onto the carpet that he was standing on mere seconds ago. Legs were weak, arms straining to keep himself upright as he forced himself to look at Dio. But his vision was blurry, and the colors were swirling together, creating grotesque shapes and patterns. The lighter haired man entered his small field of vision, bending down to grip his brother's chin in his hand.

Jonathan felt cold sweat running from his forehead, smearing it's self over his cheeks that seemed to burn. His voice became raspy, fingers numb as he reached up to grip his head, trying to make sense of the situation and correct his vision. But it was painful and bright, and Jojo squeezed his eyes shut, fingers rubbing them to try and bring back his proper sight.

"Oh, Jojo," the rich voice beside him rung out, entering his ears and rattling around in his skull.

"You … you poisoned me?" Jonathan's question was more pleading than he wanted it to be, but he wanted answers, needed to know what was going on.

"Merely a sedative, my love," Dio's voice was smooth and held no malice as it continued to bounce around in the young Joestar's skull as he slipped further into unconsciousness.

The hand was removed from his chin softly, fingers trailing across his cheek as they retreated. And Jonathan fell to the floor, eyes fighting to stay open, to stay alert. And he watched as Dio turned from him, picked up the medicine for their father, and walked gracefully down the hallway, body blending with the darkness.

"D-Dio ..."

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**End**

* * *

A/N: Oh snap, another freakin' cliffhanger; this is just cruel, haha. Thank you so much for reading! As always, reviews are super appreciated, and I hope you're continuing to enjoy!


End file.
